


Punkt ohne Wiederkehr

by Hiiri



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Prison
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiiri/pseuds/Hiiri
Summary: Edward Elric und Roy Mustang geraten in einen Hinterhalt und werden in Drachma gefangen gehalten. Als Mustang in Gefangenschaft schwer erkrankt, beginnt der Wettlauf gegen die Zeit.  (Post-Manga/Anime)





	Punkt ohne Wiederkehr

In der Zelle war es düster, nur durch ein kleines vergittertes Fenster, welches zu weit oben an der Außenmauer angebracht war, um hinauszusehen, fiel ein fader Lichtstrahl.  
Wasser tropfte von den durch feuchtes Moos grünlich gefärbten Steinen und am Boden bildete sich eine Pfütze aus modrigem Wasser.   
Edward Elric lag auf einer dünnen Matratze an der rechten Zellenwand und starrte an die Zellendecke. Von draußen hörte er das Zwitschern von Vögeln. Sie waren frei, dachte er. Sie konnten überall hingehen, wo sie wollten.  
Er vernahm ein schweres Husten, dann ein keuchendes Atemholen.  
Edwards Kopf drehte sich nach links und er blickte auf seinen Zellennachbarn, der drei Meter von ihm entfernt an der anderen Seite der kleinen Zelle lag.   
Wieder ein trockenes Husten.  
„Oberst.“  
Der Angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Auf dem Gesicht bildete der Schweiß Perlen und kleine Rinnsale.   
„Fullmetal“, flüsterte Mustang leise.  
Edward spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Oberst Mustang ging es schlechter und er hatte Angst, dass ihnen die Zeit davonlief.   
Seit wie vielen Tagen saßen sie schon hier fest?  
Auf jeden Fall zu viele!  
Mustang brauchte dringend medizinische Hilfe. Edward zog seinen linken Arm ruckartig von der Wand weg, nur um dann schmerzhaft festzustellen, dass die Ketten, mit denen er an der Wand gefesselt war, nicht nachgaben.   
„Das hast du schon so oft versucht“, kam es leise von der anderen Seite des für seinen Geschmack viel zu kleinen Raumes.   
„Irgendwann muss es doch nachgeben!“, fluchte er.  
„Fullmetal, lass gut sein.“  
„Was?! Von dir muss ich mir nichts sagen lassen!“  
Wieder versuchte er, den Arm loszubekommen, doch erneut musste er feststellen, dass die Kette nicht nachgab.  
„Argh! Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Alchemie noch!“  
„Das würde nichts ändern“, gab Mustang flüsternd zurück.  
Edward ließ den Kopf enttäuscht auf die Matratze sinken.  
Hätte er doch bloß nicht zugestimmt, als ihn der neue Führer um die Teilnahme an dieser Operation gebeten hatte. Bestimmt wäre das Ganze hier dann nicht passiert. Mustang hatte ihn vor den Soldaten aus Drachma beschützen wollen, nur deshalb waren sie beide gefangen worden.  
Einfache Mission, keine Risiken. Von wegen!   
Ein scharfes Husten schnitt durch die Luft, wenig später stöhnte Mustang auf.  
Edward wünschte, dass er ihm irgendwie helfen könnte. Irgendwie müsste er doch Mustang unterstützen können, oder?  
Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Mustang sanft, mit der linken Hand, über die Rippen fuhr, sie dann aber ruckartig zurückzog und das Gesicht von Schmerzen gekennzeichnet war.   
Der Oberst war seit ihrem ersten Tag hier, der „Liebling“ dieser Kerle.  
Immer wieder hatten sie ihn in den letzten Tagen aus der Zelle geführt in den „Vernehmungsraum“.  
Immer wieder hatten sie ihn geschlagen und Antworten verlangt, doch Mustang schien entschlossen, ihnen nicht zu antworten. Er würde sein Land nicht verraten. Niemals!  
Der Oberst schloss die Augen.  
„Oberst, wie lange sind wir schon hier?“, fragte Edward.  
Die Lider seines Gegenübers öffneten sich wieder und Mustang sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an.  
„Eine Woche“, murmelte Mustang schließlich. „Ja, eine Woche“, wiederholte er nach einer kleinen Pause. „Sieben Tage.“  
Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch Mustangs Körper und er schien sich noch kleiner machen zu wollen.  
„Ist dir kalt?“  
„Mhm … ja.“  
Edward nickte. Sie hatten keine Decken bekommen und die Kälte war besonders in der Nacht fast unerträglich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sehr sie der Oberst in seinem geschwächten Zustand zusetze. Er hatte vor zwei Tagen nach einer Decke für den Oberst gefragt, die Antwort spürte er heute noch an seiner Hüfte: Ein harter Tritt.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Fullmetal … wir … wir kommen … hier wieder raus. Man wird uns finden …“ Roy Mustang schloss die Augen und drehte sich zur Wand. „Bald“, hängte er leise an.  
Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen und Edward lauschte dem schweren Atemzügen seins Vorgesetzten. Es hatte vor vier Tagen angefangen mit ein bisschen Husten, seit dem war es immer schlimmer geworden und die Umstände, in denen sie in dieser Zelle hausten, halfen nicht gerade bei der Genesung.  
„Kannst du Alchemie anwenden?“, fragte Edward nach einer Weile der Stille, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Sein Zellengenosse schien wieder eingeschlafen zu sein.  
Er seufzte und drehte sich auf die Seite, um die Wand anzustarren. Er fragte sich immer noch, wieso Mustang seine Alchemie nicht hatte nutzen können, als man sie in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und überrascht hatte. War es so wie mit dem „Vater“ gewesen. Wurde die Alchemie irgendwie außer Kraft gesetzt? Auch hier in der Zelle hatte der Oberst es mehrmals versucht, schien es aber inzwischen aufgegeben zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch Angst vor einer Rückkopplung? War er in seinem aktuellen Zustand überhaupt in der Lage gefahrlos Alchemie anzuwenden?  
Sie werden uns finden, hatte Mustang gesagt. Edward selbst hatte daran nur wenig Glauben. Es waren schon so viele Tage vergangen und nichts hatte sich getan.  
Wieder ein Husten, eher ein Japsen nach Luft. Edward drehte sich hektisch um und sah, wie Mustang sich mühsam aufrichtete und nach Luft schnappte. Die Augen weiteten sich und Edward hatte das Gefühl, Panik darin zu sehen.  
„Mus …“  
„Alles gut“, presste Mustang zwischen schweren Luftzügen heraus. „Nur versch … luckt.“  
„Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!“  
Der Mundwinkel des Kommandeurs zog sich ein Stück nach oben. „Ach nein? Manchmal … da habe ich schon … den Eindruck.“  
„Bastard!“ Edward drehte sich wieder weg. „Elender Idiot!“  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb … Fullmetal.“ Mustang schwieg für einige Minuten und schien zu versuchen seine hektische Atmung zu beruhigen, dann: „Versuch zu schlafen, Fullmetal. Morgen wird ein langer Tag werden.“  
„Der jetzige Tag ist noch nicht einmal vorbei, wir haben nicht einmal Nachmittag. Schau, wie viel Licht noch durch das Fenster fällt.“  
Mustang beachtete ihn nicht und legte sich wieder hin. „Ich bin müde … es muss spät sein.“


End file.
